The HOLiC
by LostHOLiC
Summary: Rin Kagamine, wrote a song named ANTI THE INFINITE HOLiC but the next day, things changed, dramatically changed. Possibly mild language, and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

I just finished writing it. My new song ANTI THE INFINITE HOLiC. I'm proud of it, I really am! I wonder if I'm creative enough to think of a design... Yeah, black and white fancy costumes, or something like that.  
It's late, I'll draw something out tomorrow. I wonder if I can get one of my friends to sing this with me? That'd be cool. Ok, Rin, go to sleep girl...

The next morning. Looks like my brother left before me, again... He always leaves so early. I had a shower, as I dried my hair I looked into the mirror and as the light mist cleared the room I noticed something strange...  
My hair was no longer the bright blond it used be but it was blue and purple, another thing, my eyes were no longer blue but my right eye was green and my left was red.  
What in the world is going on? Am I seeing things or have I actually changed? Do I really look this way now?

I heard a soft but mature voice.

"The HOLiC... You are one, one of The HOLiC. You are now the ANTI. Now you need to choose wisely what you do from now on. Good luck. Ms. Rin Kagamine."


	2. Chapter 2

What? I am The HOLiC? What the heck is The HOLiC? I'm the ANTI? Whatever I just heard made no sense, even repeating it to myself makes no sense...

She spoke again.

"INFINATE."  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! You're not making sense!" I yelled out.

Again.

"ANTI THE INFINATE HOLiC. You are the second HOLiC I've been searching for, Ms. Rin Kagamine, we shall meet soon, and if you're worried- Only you and myself can see your change. Everybody else shall view you how you normally look. Do not fret."

I froze, ok... Let me get this straight... I am a HOLiC, and an ANTI. Wait? ANTI THE INFINATE HOLiC? That's the song I wrote last night?  
How did she know? How does she know me?

"I want your name." I asked.

A slight pause.

"Luka."


	3. Chapter 3

I went about my normal day at school, the usual drama, the normal bickering between couples and siblings. As I walked down the hallway to my locker I kept repeating to myself. "Luka. Luka. Luka." Who's Luka? Her name doesn't ring any bells. Maybe she's a student here, it's possible. So I'll go find out. I opened the door to the office.  
"Excuse me please." I said peeking in the door. Mrs. Kaai stood up and walked over to the door.  
"What can I do for you Kagamine?" She asked with her usual happy smile.  
"I need to kn ow something. Is there a student here named Luka?" I asked. Mrs. Kaai looked at me.  
"Yes, Luka Megurine, she was here a few minutes ago."  
I stared at her.  
"Thank you Mrs. Kaai." I said as I left her office...  
Could it be her?  
The girl from this morning? The voice?  
Walking through the busy hallway, I caught a glimpse of something. Something... Strange...


	4. Chapter 4

The same blue and purple hair, the Christmas eyes. Only she was different, longer hair, much taller, a much larger chest size((Damnit!)) but she looked the same as me.  
She seen me and smiled, she seemed to say something. Throught the noisy, chaotic hallway I heard her as if she spoke in my ear.  
"Hello Ms. Rin Kagamine."

I dropped my bag, she was gone. Either this was getting to me or she just left the building... I'm going to go with she left.  
My phone chimed, as I pulled it out of my pocket a small piece of paper fell out. I picked it up and opened it.  
I don't recall putting any paper in my pocket, I read it to myself.  
'Ms. Rin Kagamine. I would like to meet you face-to-face, may you please come to the Gymnasium when you have the time, I'll be waiting... Luka.' Such nice neat handwriting.  
Ok... Might as well. As I walked into the Gymnasium the lights turned on.  
"Ms. Rin Kagamine. Welcome, I hope I have not frightened you at all." She said stepping out of the shadow.


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at her. She wasn't even wearing the uniform! How'd she manage to get away with it? Ok, super jelous right now.  
A black and white dress that reached just abouve her knees. Three layers of ruffles on the bottom, a thick large white collar, a black headband with ruffles, puffy shoulders with long two-layered ruffled sleeves attached. Long black socks with ruffles on the top.  
God... That's alot of ruffles.  
She looked at me with this sweet but psycho smile.  
I felt like my feet froze.  
"I'm not the right person. You're mistaken." I said trying to lie my way out of whatever I was trying to. Wait?  
She hasn't said anything to make me respond the way I just did! Awkward now.

She looked at me blankly and giggled.  
"What has made you say that? Clearly you ARE the girl I am seeking, your hair and eyes are the same as mine. Besides, I knew you were a HOLiC the moment I seen you the first day of school." She said twirling a lock of her long hair.  
That just made me shiver.  
"No offense, but it's like you've been stalking me all this time." I said backing up slightly. She gave me a strange look.

"Really, you have forgotten haven't you?" She said walking slowly towards me  
"What?" I said frozen in place.

She held out her hand to me.  
"NOW THEN, shall we begin the judging the authenticity of the future?"


	6. Chapter 6

I ran to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open! I was stuck in here! With this crazy girl! She continued to walk towards me. I threw my bag at her but she cught it. She gave a fierce and nasty glare, I swear her red eye pierced through my soul, it was scary...

I ran into the storage room trying to find a way away fro her. She slammed open the door. She looked REALLY pissed off.

"Leave her alone!" I heard a girls voice shout. Luka backed up away from me and stared at the ceiling. A girl appeard and jumped down. Oh great, another one?

"Hyper LATiON." Luka hissed.


	7. Chapter 7

Hyper LATiON? Oh joy, do I have ANOTHER one to deal with? But then again, she DID get Luka away from me. Maybe she wants to help me? Wait? How? Nevermind... She was semi-short, about 5'5" with long curly twintails tied together by two incredibly large black bows, a short black dress, sleeveless, with white ruffles all over, a solid black tie with what appeared to be a... Leek on it? Long black arm sleeves tied by white ribbons. Her eyes were a blood red. Luka called her 'Hyper LATiON' and she doesn't seem to be happy or like her either...

"How dare you INFINITE..." Hyper LATiON sneered. Luka glared at her then at me.

"Well guess we're both happy too see each other." Luka said sarcastically. Hyper LATiON gave Luka a nasty look. She walked over to me and helped me up.

"Pleased to meet you Rin Kagamine." Hyper LATiON said with a smile.

"May I have a moment? I need to punish INFINITE."


	8. Chapter 8

Luka glared and pulled a long black case out.

"Well, we'll have to judge later. I have you to deal with you right now, Miku." She sneered pulling out a long sword out.

"When re you ever going to go away?" Miku gave an evil laugh.

"I'll make sure I get rid of you this time!" She said revealing a large,skinny meatal pole with a spear at the end. Where'd the wepons come from? I don't think I want to know... Miku swung the spear hn suddenly froe in her tracks. Luka froze as well. They both looked at each other.

"The VIPPERLOiDS." They said together. I'm way to confused now. So, Hyper LATiON's actual name is Miku, Luka is INFINITE. Luka called me ANTI this morning, and now VIPPERLOiDS? This is one strange dream...


	9. Chapter 9

Miku and Luka looked at each other and sighed.

"We'll settle this later Hyper LATiON." Luka said putting her sword away.

"If that's really The VIPPERLOiDS, we have to get rid of them first. Agreed?" She stared at Miku. Miku put her spear away.

"Agreed." I looked at them.

"Can one of you explain all this to me?" I asked slightly annoyed. Miku and Luka both glared at me.

"There's no time to explain right now. If we stay here you'll end up dead..."cMiku said grabbing my arm and walking to the door.

"INFINITE, you deal with them this time." She said throwing a small box at her.

Luka snaled. "You're a wuss Hyper LATiON." She said pulling out her sword again.

"But so be it... Come at me VIPPERLOiDS!"


	10. Chapter 10

We got quite a distance away from the school, I slapped Miku's hand so she'd let go. She turned to look at me.

"What is it?" Miku said rubbing her hand. I guess I slappe her hand too hard.

"I want an explanation!" I yelled at her. There was a distance explosion. Miku looked at me with a worried look.

"I promise I'll explain everything, we just have to get away from the school first." She said continuing to walk.

"Is there a place we can go?" I gave her a blank look.

"Yeah, my house." I said.

"How far is it?" Miku asked glaning back to the school as another explosion went off.

"It'll take a while to get there, I live really far away." I said walking ahead of Miku.

"Think that'll be good?" I asked. Miku nodded.

"I promise I'll explain everything." Miku said catching up to me.


	11. Chapter 11

I opened the front door and put my bag down.

"Mom! Len! I'm home! I have a friend too!" I said closing the door. Miku carefully took her shoes off, she seemed nervous. I heard a door close upsairs and my twin brother came down the stairs.

"Hey, Rin! Who's she? She's pretty." Len said picking up my bag.

"This is Miku." I said. Miku bowed with a smile.

"My name is Miku Hatsune, pleased to meet you." Len smiled.

"I'm Len Kagamine, I'm Rin's younger brother." Miku looked at me strangely.

"He doesn't look younger, he looks the same age."

"He is- We're twins he's the younger one and I'm the older one." I said poking Len. He brought my bag into the kitchen. When he came back out he gently grabbed a lock of Miku's hair.

"I like your hair color. It's a pretty teal." Len smiled twirling the lock around his finger. Miku's hair is actually teal? Right. I see blue and purple...

"But I think the blue/purple mix looks nicer." Len said letting go of the lock of hair. Both Miku and myself looked at him strangely... He can see it? How?

"You're able to see it? The HOLiC appearance?" Miku asked putting her hands on his shoulders. Len smiled.

"Yup. I can see it on Rin too. Blue and priple mix with red and green eyes, making an exeption for both yours being red. I know who you are." Len said cheerfully. Miku looked at Len and pulled her spear out, pointing it to Len's throat.

"MIKU! What're you doing?!" I screeched.

"Are you a VIPPERLOiD? ANSWER ME NOW!" Miku demanded. Len frantically shook his head. Miku lowered the spear and put it away.

"If you're not a VIPPERLOiD, then how can you see it?" Miku hissed.

"You've forgotten stuff too Hyper LATiON... As well as Rin."

Len pointed at me.

"My sister is ANTI . I'm JUDGEment, I really thought you knew that Hyper LATiON."


	12. Chapter 12

Len is one too? Is that why he left before me this morning? But I can't see this HOLiC appearance on him, how can he see it on us. Len looked at the front door with narrowed eyes.

"I hear INFINTE..." Len said snapping his fingers. Surely enough a sword went straight through the door and Luka kicked it open, then slammed it shut.

Luka pointed her sword at us, as soon as she seen Len she dropped her sword and backed into the door.

"JUDGEment?" She said with fear as she backed into the door. Len smiled and pulled out a twisted scythe.

"Hi, INFINITE, been a while. No?" He said pointing the scythe blade directly at Luka.

"ENOUGH! RIGHT NOW! I WANT THS EXPLAINED BEFORE YOU ALL DO ANYTHING ELSE!" I screamed pulling the scythe out of Len's hands. I glared at Miku.

"Stop hesitating and expain, NOW."


	13. Chapter 13

Luka's sword disappeared, so did Len's scythe, right out of my hands. Miku looked at Len.

"Occupy INFINITE. I have explaining to do." Miku said sneering at Luka.

"Yes yes, Hyper LATiON!" Len chirped as he grabbed luka by her collar and began dragging her on the floor towards the back door. Miku sat down.

"I'm sorry, I will expain it all now." She said. I at down beside her, annoyed that I had to yell at everyone.

"You see..." Miku began.

"ANTI THE IFINITE HOLiC, you recall this title do you not?" She asked. I nodded.

"The song I wrote last night." I said puzzled.

"Yes, you see, all of you had written the same song, turning you into HOLiC's. HOLiC's are beings with the abilitiy to manipulate, judge and change life itself. You and Luka judge the future. Len is able to judge the present day, and-" Miku said but I interrupted.

"Then what about you and The VIPPERLOiDS?"

"My way is sightly diferent from yours. You three wrote ANTI THE INFINITE HOLiC, I had created a song called Hyper Infinite LATiON, that is how my name became Hyper LATiON, because for Infinite I used the symbol instead. I judge life and it's entirety. The VIPPERLOiDS are opposed to us HOLiC's. They're trying to create the world as they see it- A disaster. They want to corrupt the world more so than it already it. Us HOLiC's are trying to repair the world." Miku said folding her arms.

"If me and Luka do the same thing, then why is she trying to kill me?" I asked as I slowly and carefully pieced this together.

"You have not remembered anything about the past. Hence, Luka feels as if you've betrayed her by forgetting everything. She believes that you have changed from who you used to be, because over these years you have not been along side her judging the future with her. It's a two person job, but now. She now thinks she is able to do it by herself, seeing you as unnecessary now and wishes to erase you." Miku said.

"Why is she trying to kill you then?" I asked puzzled. Miku looked at me.

"She just doesn't like me." She giggled.


	14. Chapter 14

She doesn't like Miku? Perfect reason to kill someone... I don't quite get this though.

"Is there anything I've missed?" Miku said glancing around.

"Umm... Have I always been a HOLiC?" I asked shivering.

"Yes, years ago you judged the future alongside Luka to repair it." Miku said.

"Fate. Thruth. It's all possible to Re-Write..." The words slipped out of my mouth as I lokked at the floor. Some sort of memories were coming to me. I could remember every single word that Luka and myself had exchanged. But I've never heard of some of these things, or remember saying any of it... I don't remeber ever doing this.

"The forgotten irrationallity known as the world." What am I saying? I'm not maing any sense! But these words seem so familiar now. Miku looked at me.

"Everything is coming back now isn't it? ANTI... You are the one of two Gods to judge and fix the future. You are ANTI Kaga. The Anti of Rin Kagamine."


	15. Chapter 15

Suddenly there was a loud slam from the back soor and Len and Luka ran inside.

"The VIPPERLOiDS found us!" Len yelled pulling out the large scythe again. Miku flinched and unleashed her spear. There was a loud crash out back and a very tall, thin woman walked in. She had light purple hair with aqua ends, tied into two short fluffy piggytails. Her eyes were a piercing red almost like blood. She had a long, flowing black trench coat that was open, black shorts with knee lenght black socks held up by garters a black shirt with a solid white tie. With a single blue rose on the left side of her chest.

"Ruko..." Miku and Luka hissed. Luka pulled her sword out and pointe it in Ruko's direction. Ruko smirked and put her hand inside her coat and then revealed an overly large knife, like a machete. I have no idea what just happened other than our back door is now broken... Who is this girl? Why do they keep showing up!?

"Hello HOLiC's, it's been too long. INFINITE, JUDGEment, ANTI and Hyper LATiON." Ruko said in a low, almost killer voice. I looked at her puzzled. I don't know her but apparently she knows me. She threw the blade in my diretion. The blade was about a cenimetre or two from my face when my hand swung up and caught it! How'd I do that? There wasn't a single scratch on my hand, and I caught it by the blade. Ruko looked at me with a smile. It looked more like an evil grin.

"Impressive that after all these years, you still have your talents ANTI." She said throwing another blade at me. I slapped the blade and it turned sideways and flew into the wall. I can deflect knives too? Awesome. Suddenly the knife that was still in my hand shifted and changed into a double-bladed scythe, a blade on both ends. But there was something different about me now. I was no longer in my uniform.

I was in a black shirt with ruffled straps that had a big blak rose right in the middle of the chest, my skirt was three layers of pleated ruffles, I had thigh-high black socks, on my arms were sleeves, ruffled at the top tied by two large black ribbons, the sleeves just passed my wrists and lastly in my hair was a large black ribbon on the left side with an overly large midnight colored rose in the middle... This? Is MY HOLiC look?


	16. Chapter 16

Something squirmed it's way into my brain, like an overflow of energy. My legs began to move on their own.

"We'll do TWO different Judgements! Right here! Right NOW!" I yelled louder than normal, Ruko stumbled backwards as a dark votex opend up underneath her. Strange blue-ish electric bolts began to fly fron the scythe in different direction around Ruko. She was trapped inside, there was nowhere for her to go. I pointed my scythe directly at her throat.

"I have done my part, now you may JUDGEment..." I said with a strange feeling welling up inside me. Len smirked.

"Total help as per usual ANTI. Thank you. I will say though, it went alot easier then expected." Len said grabbing the woman by her shoulders. His eyes went from red/green to total darkness, black as coal. He smirked.

"Let's begin your current judgement for the present..." Len sneered as Ruko and himself vanished into the black vortex. Luka hissed at Miku and myself and left, slamming the door behind her. Miku giggled and snapped her fingers and changed from HOLiC to normal. Bright, perfectly straight turquoiuse hair, light blue eyes. She was cute. Without a warning, a strong heat flushed through my body, I felt extreely hot and dizzy. I couldn't keep standing, my legs began to shake like mad, I could hardly breathe, my breathing got havier. My vision blurred as I collapsed to the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

When I came around, who knows how long later, Len and Miku were looking at me. It was more like Len was intently STARING at me. I attempted to sit up but being as dizzy as I was, sitting up was impossible. My beathing was still heavy and it was painful. Miku gently touched the side of my face.

"That was amazing yes, but you really need to be more careful. You're extremely lucky that you caught Ruko off-gaurd, she would've killed you otherwise... " Miku said softly letting out a sigh of relief. I groaned in pain, my head was spinning and my vision was so blurry. Len turned to Miku.

"Where'd Luka go? Would've been nice if she stayed here with her partner..." Len said with a small pout on his face. Miku gave an annoyed sigh.

"Right after you began her judgement, she left. Ignorant little brat." Miku snarled.

"The hell happened?" I managed to say, my voice sounded so mangled. Miku smiled

"You used all power for the first time in years, I'm actually surprised your body held out as long as it did. Being concsience is a surprise to me." Miku said. Len hopped up on my bed and got really close to my face.

"Now what? What now Miku?" Len said chirping but still staring at me. I managed to move my arm enough to push his face away from mine.

"Well... I guess all we can do is wait for her to regain full mobility." Miku said folding her arms to her chest. I turned my head to look at her.

"And how long will that be?" I said awaiting a horrible answer.

"A hour or so. I'm not sure. You've been out for 3 hours already." Miku said tapping her chin. I'm assuming my facial expression dropped drastically because Miku yelped.

"Eh- No! Nonono! That's not a bad thing! Rin please listen, it's not bad! It generally takes a week or so, however for you it shouldn't take that long! Miku said frantically.

"And no need to worry! Mom said she was working late tonight! So you have plenty of time!" Len said with an ear-to-ear grin. Len looked at Miku.

"Any time you need to be home?" He said hopping off my bed. Miku turned away from him with a grim look.

"What's wrong Miku?" I asked. What was with that grim expression?

"Well... Umm... I... I..." Miku began, I seen tears form in her eyes.

"I don't have a home." She began crying.

**_OK! I'M PUTTING THIS OUT THERE- I currently have no clue where to take this story, though I have EVERY intention to finish this. I just can't think of where to go for now. IF YOU'VE SEEN THIS ON DEVIANTART- I AM MAKASOUL5. I just decided to not use it for Fanfiction... JUST SAYING~ OK~ IMMA TRY TO WRITE MORE FOR THIS~ I apologize that the chapters are so fucking short __**


End file.
